El Mundo detrás de la muerte
by McAbbir
Summary: Neji muere en el campo de batalla durante la guerra, pero con esta muerte se dará cuenta del mundo que hay detrás de esta y conocerá dos personajes peculiares que le harán ver que no tiene nada que hacer en el mundo de los vivos.


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago uso de ellos para esta obra.

* * *

><p>Su vida paso fugazmente en esos últimos momentos, pudo ver cada uno de sus recuerdos nítidamente, como si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente, justo cuando pensó que su existencia se acabaría siendo parte de la misma nada.<p>

Pero sorpresivamente se sentía liviano, el peso que tenia encima se había ido mágicamente, entre abrió los ojos y pudo observar que aun se encontraba allí, podía mirarles, podía escuchar las palabras de Hinata ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al parecer nadie se percataba ¿Estaba vivo? Grito todo lo que pudo, llamo, incluso se acerco a Naruto, pero lo más aterrador fue atravesarlo como si fuese nada ¡Eso es! Debía de estar en un poderoso Genjutsu o quizás… No podía ser ¿O sí? Fue en ese momento de auto exanimación corporal que se percato de algo extraño, era esa cadena que tenía en su pecho.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo analíticamente mientras trataba de hallarle explicación.

– ¡No!

Escucho un potente grito, se percato que la batalla se había desplazado a medida que el se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, vio como corrian varios shinobis y tras de ellos habían criaturas de extraños aspectos

– ¡Los están devorando! – Gritaban algunos, Neji pudo contemplar como aquellos eran alcanzados por una horda y los devoraban, despedazandolos.

Era un Shinobi experimentado así que podría lidiar con ello, pudo observar como sus pares trataban de realizar jutsus pero no podían realizarlos, algunos trataban de buscar sus equipamientos pero estaban totalmente indefensos.

Fue en ese instante que uno de ellos se acerco, sin pensárselo dos veces logro esquivar aquel golpe que destruyo parte del suelo, impresionado decidió hacer todo lo posible por defenderse, por lo que tomo la iniciativa para atacarlo, sorprendentemente al momento de chocar su palma contra aquel ser, se percato que era tan dura como una roca.

La criatura emitió un gruñido un tanto aterrador, con rapidez logro golpearlo de tal forma que fue impulsado un par de metros hacia atrás. Fue en ese instante que desorientado logro ver su cuerpo, fue en ese momento al verse herido y atravesado por esas estacas de madera que entendió… El estaba… Muerto…

Fue cuando entendió ahí el por qué nadie podía hacer jutsus, todos al perder su poder físico el Chakra se nulificaba por lo que ahora poseían solo Reiryoku (Poder Espiritual) ahora el problema era concentrarse para canalizar la energía ¿Pero podría utilizarla? Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a realizar los sellos para la ejecución y canalización del Chakra, solo que ahora era Reiryoku, fue en ese momento que pudo activar el Byakugan pero de forma limitada a un espacio de diez metros y no la que el poseía de tres kilómetros.

Aquella criatura se acerco, por lo que logro esta vez evadir el golpe no sin antes golpearlo con la palma e impulsarlo hacia atrás con un Hakke Kusho, pero este se estabilizo antes de tocar el suelo, extrañamente sintió otros gruñidos dándose cuenta como llegaban otros de diferentes formas.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo todo extrañado ¿Acaso ya no tendría libertad? ¿Acaso la muerte era luchar hasta el fin de los tiempos? Parecía que nunca podría ser un pájaro libre, porque la jaula del conflicto se extendía aun después de la muerte.

Frunció el ceño y se abalanzo sobre esos seres de otro mundo, si él tendría que volver a morir o luchar hasta el fin, lo haría con honor, como el Hyuuga que fue en vida. Solo se escucho su grito y el eco de este por todo el lugar baldío que anteriormente fue el campo de batalla en su vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había logrado acabar con todos esas criaturas extrañas, se sentía todo exhausto a pesar de estar muerto. Justo antes de dejarse caer a tierra firme escucho el mismo gruñido, pero esta vez más fuerte y agudo. No pudo reaccionar, antes lo que parecía una especie de Bijuudama de color rojo sangre, sabía que no escaparía, trato de cubrirse aunque sabía que sería en vano.

Aquella criatura de aspecto grotesco fue cortada en dos por algo, fue en ese momento que deslumbro una figura que estaba de rodillas frente a él, era calvo, vestía un kimono de color negro y en su derecha de forma extendida una katana.

– Vaya mierdecillas – Se yergue mientras envaina su katana – No pensé que hubiera otra mierdecilla resaltante y parece que llegue tarde – Viendo a su alrededor – Esto sucede por mandarnos sin la totalidad de nuestra capacidad.

– ¿Quién eres? – Se puso en guardia.

– Un Shinigami – Eso sí que tomo desprevenido a Neji – Veo que tienes potencial… Me pregunto ¿Hasta qué punto?

¿Acaso acabo de decir que era un Dios de la Muerte? Eso significaba… Que había venido por él, aunque para ser honesto no se parecía a uno. Cuando fue a acercarse para enviarlo a la Sociedad de las Almas, el joven que tenía en frente evadió su sello.

– ¿Pero qué te pasa, imbécil? Vamos, déjate sellar para enviarte al otro mundo.

– ¿Qué hay allá? ¿Seguro no es un engaño? – Dijo desconfiadamente.

– Es un jodido mejor lugar – Comenzaba ya a impacientarse – Malditos, Shinobis siempre dando mucho que hacer a la hora de enviarlos a la Sociedad de Almas.

Como Neji no conocía nada, su sentido de alerta se activo ¿Acaso ese sujeto se los había llevado a la fuerza?

– ¿Qué hay si me niego? – Pregunto curioso.

– Te aplastare como una cucaracha – Dijo sonriente – De todas formas no hay nadie que pueda aun rivalizar conmigo – Su sonrisa era no solo arrogante, si no segura de sí misma – Ahora déjate marcar, para largarnos de esta mierda.

– No…

¿Qué coño había dicho? ¿Acaso escucho ese no? Ya estaba por comenzarle a agotar la paciencia, siempre era lo mismo, solo esperaba que este no diera tantos problemas como los anteriores que tuvo que enviar a la fuerza.

– Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás muerto – Enfatizo – Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvan esos seres que anteriormente viste y que eliminaste a algunos, eso y la maldita cadena que tienes en tu pecho – Le señalo, haciendo que este mirara hacia donde apuntaba, vio curiosamente como un pedazo había caído – Si no te llevo, te convertirás en uno de esos Hollows y tendré que eliminarte.

– No me iré, aun tengo que ver el desenlacé de esta guerra.

Si, sin duda le daría una patada en el culo para llevárselo, ya no aguantaba más esas excusas. Debió haberse escondido a la hora de asignarle esa pesada tarea.

– No perteneces ya a este mundo, estas entre los muertos – Esta vez fue cortante – Ya no puedes intervenir ante tal hecho, lo que suceda aquí y ahora solo le concierne a los vivos.

– Entonces quítate del medio – Le increpo mirándole penetrantemente – Quiero ver cómo termina esto.

Paso a un lado ignorando su advertencia, el calvo solo le miro de refilon mientras veía que se marchaba, frunció el ceño ¿Quién mierdas se creía? Era el Tercer Oficial del Decimo Primer Escuadron, nadie lo ignoraba y menos un mocoso niño soldado.

De no ser por su Byakugan que aun estaba activo, no habría esquivado esa estocada con un salto mortal cayendo ahora detrás del calvo.

– Vaya, la mierdecilla tiene habilidad – Se volteo a verle de frente – Eres mi responsabilidad y así tenga que romperte el culo, te voy a llevar lejos de aquí ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Hyuuga Neji.

– Madarame Ikkaku.

Neji no lo vio venir, ya que lo único que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su estomago pudiendo observar la funda de esa katana, para luego ver cómo era impactado el mango de esta en su rostro, se tambaleo de un lado a otro mirando a su contrincante.

Los siguientes golpes pudo esquivarlos a duras penas más el calvo debía dar crédito, nadie soportaba tal castigo suyo, tomando en cuenta que ya había luchado contra los hollows, por ello debía llevárselo, era un potencial que no podía pasar desapercibido.

Justo cuando fue a darle otro golpe, Neji logro girar vertiginosamente, logrando hacer rebotar el ataque, pudo realizar un Hakkesho Kaiten y aprovechando su guardia baja, junto sus dos manos y expulso una gran cantidad de aire de entre ellas.

– ¡Hakke Kuhekisho! – Aquella técnica logro impactar contra su oponente haciendo que volara por los aires y luego caer en el suelo.

Primera vez que un bastardo le hacia ese tipo de daño, lo había subestimado, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de haber encontrado a alguien aparentemente fuerte, a pesar que su poder estaba sellado ese era un logro, las ganas de querer combatir hasta la muerte se hizo palpable, ahora le demostraría de lo que el estaba hecho.

– Excelente, así es como se lucha o de lo contrario sería aburrido – Dijo emocionado mientras se levantaba – Te mostrare, quiero que ver de lo que eres capaz – Coloco el filo de su espada sobre su antebrazo en forma de cruz – Liberar Restricción del 7% – Aquel tatuaje comenzó a brillar y desvanecerse.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – El calvo y el opalino miraron a quien recién había llegado, era un sujeto de hermoso parecer, su cabello estaba recogido en cola alta, sus cejas estilizadas – ¿Qué se nos dijo de jugar con los Plus?

– Metete en tus asuntos, Yumichika – Le ignoro – Este bastardo quiere pelear a muerte.

Sin duda Madarame era temperamental, había visto al chico poder golpearlo cosa que sin duda le sorprendió, pero de igual forma aunque tenía curiosidad no dejaría que los sancionaran en el Seireitei por una tonta batalla.

– ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si se enteran? – Pregunto y respondió – Nos sancionaran nuevamente y con ello eso incluye que no habrá paga y si no hay paga – Su mirada se afilo – No habrá gastos para mantener mi hermoso aspecto, sin mencionar que la Teniente comenzara a quejarse, hacer berrinches y llorar, cosa que sabes que irrita al Capitan…

Cuando dijo eso último Ikkaku paró en seco y miro suavemente hacia atrás, la última vez que sucedió algo similar tuvo que dar toda su ahorro para los dulce de la Teniente Yachiru, eso sin contar con la paliza del Capitan Zaraki.

– Tienes razón – Chisteo, pero antes de irse miro al joven – Esto no ha terminado, no creas que ganaste…

Ikkaku fue dejando el lugar para irse a inspeccionar otro, su tarea no había terminado, mas cuando dejo a los otros dos, el sujeto con quien luchaba había dicho que solo usaba un 7% de su poder, eso le dejo sorprendido ¿Tan poderoso era?

– Solo el 7%...

– Comúnmente sellamos nuestro poder a un 20% – Neji miro a Yumichika – Pero como estamos en esta dimensión, se nos ordeno hacerlo 7% por que en este mundo utilizan eso llamado Chakra, que combina Ki con Reiryoku para darle forma, si hubiésemos llegado con nuestro poder normal o el 20% nos habrían visto.

Neji le miro ¿Acaso podían ser visto por los demás? Pero antes de pedir explicación el sujeto continuo hablando.

– Como dijo Ikkaku, el asunto de los vivos es de los vivos, nosotros estamos muertos, no tenemos por qué intervenir en una guerra que no es nuestra.

– Pero son personas inocentes – Hablo finalmente Neji.

– ¿Y qué? – Contesto – Somos el orden natural de las cosas, solos nos encargamos que todo vaya bien en el mundo espiritual, lo físico no nos compete, además la guerra no es tan hermosa, menos cuando tienes que ensuciarte las manos con las sangre incontable de personas tanto culpables como inocentes, aunque si debo admitir que la muerte en si es hermosa claro que depende de cómo mueras.

Neji aun no había dicho nada, esas palabras calaron hondo, eran tan crueles como verdaderas, si lo veía desde ese punto de vista era algo muy difícil de digerir, todo en el universo tiene un orden y aunque por más que quisiere cambiar las cosas ahora, sería un acto totalmente egoísta ir en contra del orden natural de todo.

– El ser humano siempre ha sido característico; siempre tan belicoso, tan arrogante – Miraba como comenzaba a amanecer – pero siempre vanidoso – Se cubrió el rostro con su mano y carcajeo falsamente – Aunque no puedo decir nada, yo también lo soy pero de diferente forma, nunca he deseado el mal a alguien… Excepto si es más hermoso – Miro al joven que tenía en frente, si bien ese uniforme era feo podría decir que era algo apuesto – Es hora de irnos – Camino hacia el – En los siguientes diez minutos comenzara tu transformación y si no te llevo al Seireitei tendré que purificarte y sería una pena…

¿Había opción para resistirse? Al parecer este sujeto era aparentemente fuerte, si el otro era agresivo, si algo aprendió en su corta vida es que los que no lo aparentan lo son aun mas.

– Si te sirve de consuelo – Se acerco a marcarlo – Con el tiempo sabrás los resultados – Desenvaino su katana, para luego extenderla en el aire y girarla, increíblemente se abrió una puerta, el sujeto de cabellos negros le miro – Es hora de partir…

Sin más alternativa parecía que la vida después de la muerte le garantizaba un mar de aventuras y nuevas cosas por delante, aunque no estaba seguro de dejar el mundo de los vivos, pero algo muy en el fondo de su corazón le decía que era el destino.


End file.
